


Advantage

by lodessa



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Drug Use, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-09
Updated: 2006-08-09
Packaged: 2017-11-16 07:37:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lodessa/pseuds/lodessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weevil helps Veronica out with a case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Advantage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shealynn88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shealynn88/gifts).



“Just stay here…” Weevil told Veronica, looking nervously around at their surroundings. Veronica might think she was a badass, but really she was a petite little girl with no chance when it came to anything physical. That was most of why he’d agreed to come; she wasn’t going to change her mind about going, and he didn’t want her to go alone or - even worse - with Echolls. He could have gone by himself, of course, come to think of it he couldn’t think of a good reason why he hadn’t. It had just seemed like a good idea to have her there to watch him handle her problems for her. Not that he wanted to impress her or anything. 

Good thing he was there, too; Juan wasn't about to talk to the gringa, but his little brother was a PCHer and he knew he owed Weevil for the kid not being a Fitzpatrick puppet. He motioned Weevil into a back room, and Weevil couldn't help glancing back at Veronica and wishing she'd worn something a bit less appealing. Still, information was information, and he followed Juan; he was not particularly happy about leaving Veronica alone in this kind of crowd, but he knew she wouldn’t take kindly to his chivalry, especially if it got in the way of her investigation.

Juan was a relatively decent guy for a drug dealer. He dealt straight with his clientele out of the back of a dive bar that his sister ran - cash upfront, and his product was clean. It still wasn’t a good business if you asked Weevil, which no one did, but this wasn’t exactly the time to bring that up. According to Juan, Anna was a regular customer; he’d last seem her on Thursday and he didn’t know where she’d been headed for sure, but said girls like her generally favored this club called the Electric Kitten. Weevil left with a customary "Thanks man." Drug dealer or not, it always paid to be polite. 

Veronica wasn’t where he had left her, as usual. The place was loud, Daddy Yankee blasting from the speakers, and everything seemed just a little disorienting. Weevil’s stomach dropped at the thought that he’d lost her and Sheriff Mars was going to hunt him down and him kill and he’d never get to see… But then he spotted her slumped against the wall across the room. Some sleazy ass jerk was leering at her a little too close for comfort, but Veronica didn’t seem perturbed.

Weevil was. “You might want to get your paws off of her before I smash your face in, amigo,” he told the idiot, looming over him forebodingly.

The guy muttered something, and scurried off.

“Hey V… You okay?” Weevil said, kneeling down in front of her.

Veronica looked up at him with a huge smile, the kind she used to have back before, well before Lilly died. “Hey…” she smiled, and that smile felt contagious until it dawned on him that she was definitely on something.

“Come on, we need to get you out of here.” Weevil urged, holding her shoulders gently.

“Don’t wanna get up.” Veronica pouted, throwing her arms around Weevil and pulling him towards her, “You come down here with me.”

Weevil resisted the temptation to stay pressed against her, and instead bent to pick her up and carry her out to the car. Nobody tried to stop him; although a couple guys tried to glare resentfully. He glared back, causing them to suddenly gain a newfound appreciation for their drinks. She smelled like some sort of fruit scented shampoo and giggled against his neck. He really wished that he didn’t find that so arousing.

Veronica giggled and chattered the entire car ride, acting nothing like the girl that had sat next to him on the way there. She kept reaching over and touching him, leaning against his shoulder and caressing his arm. It took a lot of energy to keep his eyes on the road when she seemed to be doing her best to distract him. He had to remind himself that it was the drugs talking - or rather groping - and to stay focused. So they were almost to Veronica's before he realized that bringing her home like this was probably going to get him damaged in ways that couldn’t be repaired.

“Hey V… Your daddy home?”

“Why?” Veronica grinned, in a way that reminded him unfortunately of Lilly when she had some sort of troublemaking idea, “Did you want me to invite you to stay over?”

Honestly it was starting to get a little annoying now, “No, princess. I was just thinking probably he’s not going to be too happy if you come home blitzed out of your mind. Now I’d just let you deal with it but I reckon he’s going to blame me.”

“Oh.” Veronica’s face was a wonder of childlike innocence, “I don’t want him to be maaad.”

Weevil sighed, “So he is going to be home then?”

Veronica nodded.

“Give me your phone.” Weevil demanded. Veronica looked confused, “I’m going to text message him to tell him you’re staying at Mac’s. I’m guessing I wouldn’t be his top choice for your sleepover buddy.”

“So you DO want to take me home!”

“I want to save both our hides.” Weevil insisted, “What made you think it was a good idea to get completely baked anyway?”

“I couldn’t say no,” Veronica said, completely straight faced, “I would’ve broken our cover.”

“Veronica, I hate to tell you but a little blonde thing like you... wasn’t going to fit in sober or fucked up.”

“You seem grouchy Eeee-li.” Veronica slurred, “Are you angry at me?”

“No V. I just don’t like drugs, okay?”

That was an understatement, but she didn't know, and didn't need to. It’s not like she’d ever taken the time to try and put the pieces together of his broken family and why his mom wasn’t around. She was already looking at him like he'd told her a tragic story though, and he wished he could stop her. Pity wasn't on his list of favorite things.

Weevil pulled up to his uncle's garage. He'd been staying in the studio above it, nothing fancy but it worked fine for him. He had to help Veronica out, a job made more difficult by her clinging to him like she'd always wanted to. He knew better, of course, and spared a wish for her sake that no one was around to see this little performance. He fumbled with his keys and winced a little, even though he didn’t want to admit it, in anticipation of Veronica’s reaction to his abode, but she didn’t seem to notice the dilapidation in her current state and collapsed down onto his bed in a rather appealing heap. Weevil got her a glass of water and turned to walk to the other side of the apartment, hoping to find some distraction, but Veronica grabbed hold of him.

“Stay...” Veronica whined, tugging on his arm, and Weevil sighed in resignation and sat down on the edge of the bed.

Veronica spent the next hour alternating between sulking and trying to get him to lie down with her. She succeeded briefly, but then she started groping and grinding and Weevil was forced to remove himself from her reach. He was extremely relieved when she finally passed out and he could at least take a nap in the floor.

The floor wasn’t exactly comfortable and Weevil was up long before Veronica, trying not to watch her as she slept. She looked so young, so untouched, even though Weevil knew better. He could not be thinking this, so he looked down at his cereal, watching it get soggy.

When Veronica did wake she seemed anxious until she’d checked and discovered her clothes were all in place and noticed Weevil sitting at the table. Then comprehension dawned in her eyes. 

“Note to self,” she stated, more to him than anything, “Experimenting with drugs is NOT a good way to run an investigation.” Weevil cracked a smile. “Apparently you just have to get some kind of mind altering substance in me and I really am the whore folks back at Neptune High used to say.”

“Or maybe, you find me ridiculously sexy, chica, and you just don’t like to admit it.”

“Desperate and lying or an indiscriminant whore… It’s so hard to choose between such fabulous options.”

“How about breakfast? Corn Flakes or Frosted Mini Wheats? Think you can handle the pressure?” Weevil said, getting the topic onto safer ground.

“I always go with sugar, as matter of principle, Veronica replied, accepting the offered cereal bowl.

They sat, eating in silence, for a few minutes. Weevil tried not to think about what she’d think of the place now that she was in her right mind, but she was polite enough not to show any signs of her distaste. She kept looking up at him though, and then quickly back down, and it made Weevil feel awkward.

“Something on your mind, V?” he finally asked.

“Well you know…” Veronica said in that fake saccharine voice that belied whatever she was about to say, “Since I’m already here maybe we should make the rumors true.”

“What rumors?” Weevil knew what she was getting at but it wasn’t like there was any other way to respond to that comment.

“You know. Me and you… doing the big nasty.”

False huskiness, it was cute but sort of annoying, and it just reminded Weevil that, when in her right mind, Veronica Mars really didn’t have any interest in doing what she was proposing.

The drive to Veronica’s was eternal. At least her father was at work when they pulled up, but Weevil still somehow didn’t feel like the danger was over. Standing beside his car, Veronica leaned over and hugged him, with simple thanks for his help and Weevil sort of missed the way she’d clung to him the night before.

“That’s a great tidbit about the club, and we cleared up a question I’ve had running through my head for a while now anyway,” she said in mock cheerfulness but somehow with a strange edge.

“What question was that?” he replied.

“If you thought I was cute or not. Clearly it’s not and I mean it’s not like I meet the minimum bra cup size for your type or anything.” Veronica said, trying to toss the words away.

“Wait V. You think I don’t have even a little thing for you?” Weevil’s breath hitched.

“I threw myself at you and you didn’t even blink.”

“You were trashed.” Did she seriously think he would have tried anything when she was in that kind of state?

“Thankfully. It’ll give me a good excuse to not feel really fucking rejected.”

“Rejected? Fuck V, just because I’m not the kind of jerk that takes advantage of half conscious girls-”

“You don’t have to pretend Weevil,” Veronica interrupted, “You’re not obligated to be attracted to me. I’m not going to sully your good name in revenge.”

Weevil wrapped his hands around her waist, pulling her closer, “This is anything but pretend,” he said, looking her straight in the eyes. Then he leaned in and kissed her: not in a friendly way, and not with the teasing smile that he’d wear if he was just playing around to see if she’d buy it. He kissed her in a way that was somehow final, if nothing else it would be good to be clear about where he stood. When he pulled back, he was relieved to see Veronica smiling up at him. Not like he’d been fantasizing about this for a very long time or anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for buffyx's Veronica Mars Unconventional Parings Ficathon. The request by shealynn88 was for Weevil/Veronica or Weevil/Felix with tough!Weevil, a reference to Daddy Yankee, the word fuck, no "trulove" pairings other than the assigned ones or Duncan hate, and Lilly couldn't be central to the story.


End file.
